1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter or a transformer, and more particularly to a starter or a transformer for controlling or for energizing light devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical starters or transformers are provided for controlling or for energizing the light devices, and comprise a primary winding and a secondary winding engaged around a ferrite core each. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,135 to Roespel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,804 to Chiang disclose two of the typical starters or transformers.
When a high voltage electric power up to 1200 volts is required for energizing some kinds of electric facilities, for example, an addition set of starter or transformer is required and coupled to the starter or transformer, for increasing the voltage up to 1200 volts, and for energizing the light devices, for example.
However, such high voltage may normally provide an over load greater than the light devices may be suffered, such that the fuses for the electric facilities will be easily burned and are required to be replaced with the new ones frequently. In addition, a great cost is required for manufacturing such high voltage starter or transformer.
Furthermore, when such a high voltage may be generated, a great heat or temperature may also be generated relatively, and may also damage the starter or transformer frequently. In addition, much more load or power will be consumed due to the greater heat and high temperature.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional starters or transformers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a starter or a transformer having a ground for safely controlling or for energizing light devices.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a starter or a transformer having an insulating strap wound around the transformer for positioning or securing the ground to the transformer.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a starter or a transformer for providing a stabilized electric power output to energize the light devices.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a transformer for electric facilities, the transformer comprising a ferrite base plate including a chamber formed therein, a first winding and at least one second winding engaged in the chamber of the ferrite base plate, the first and the second windings being electrically coupled together, and separated from each other, a ground coupled to the second winding, and an insulating strap wound around the ferrite base plate, and engaged with the ground, for securing the ground to the ferrite base plate and for preventing the ground from moving relative to the ferrite base plate of the transformer.
The ferrite base plate may include a single one-integral-piece plate, or may include a plurality of plates secured together.
Two or more pairs of partitions may further be provided and engaged in the chamber of the ferrite base plate, and disposed on sides of the first and the second windings respectively.
One or more conductive panels may further be provided and engaged between the two pairs of partitions.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.